Cosas que se dijeron
by Makie Karin
Summary: Eran tan dulce y amargo a la vez, ver a sus dos amigos/ Lavyu, Lenavi/ Esta historia es parte de la tabla de frutas del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


**Fandom:** D. Gray-man

 **Personajes:** Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo de las cenizas.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Línea temporal:** Au.

 **Summary:** Era tan amargo y dulce a la vez, ver a sus dos amigos.

 **Nombre de tabla:** Frutas. **Número:** 012/Mandarina.

* * *

 ** _Cosas que se dijeron._**

* * *

 ** _Presentimiento…_**

 ** _._**

Aquella vez que solo se reunió con dos amigos que no se conocían, cuando ella presento a Lavi y a Kanda, noto las diferencias reacciones, la sonrisa del pelirrojo y la poca importancia que daba el otro. Notó ese pequeño toque de desagrado que dio Lavi cuando el contrario ignoro el saludo.

– Tu amigo no es muy sociable ¿cierto?

Esa vez pregunto el parchado, pero ella solo le vio y rió un poco, confirmando que el japonés no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas y la verdad es que si no se hubieran conocido ambos de niños, tal vez ni la hablaría. Lavi aquella vez solo fijo la mirada en el azabache, parecía interesado en el comportamiento de Kanda.

– Bueno Yu, para mí es un gusto conocerte.

Después del intento de asesinato que fue detenido por ella, ya que a Kanda lo que gusta que le digan por su nombre de pila y ella se olvidó decirle ese detalle al pelirrojo; notó el toque de odio en los ojos de Kanda y la mirada asustada que dio Lavi, pero ella, de alguna forma rara, desde ese día, pensó que ellos dos se llevarían bastante bien.

…..

Y los vio bien…

De los labios de Lavi salió un "¿Yu eres virgen?" que estremeció tanto a Lenalee como al mismo preguntado, pero el pelirrojo siguió con esa cara medio seria y dándole toda la atención posible a Kanda, el cual frunció el ceño al ver al pelirrojo. Notó aquel leve toque rosa en las mejillas del azabache.

Vio como Lavi le sonreía y como Kanda parecía no desagradarle la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te importa idiota?, deja de preguntar mierda.

Lavi rió un poco.

– A mí sí me importa.

Lenalee pestaño unas cuantas veces, mientras que notaba ese tono del pelirrojo que parecía que le insinuó algo a la otra persona y como Kanda pareció también darse cuenta de aquello, pero él simplemente veía al pelirrojo con algo que se puede decir que era furia… aun así ella sabía que esa mirada no era como la que antes el azabache daba, era como un enojo pasivo. Ella… solo siguió viendo.

– A mí me vale un carajo que te importe, deja de preguntar mierda y cállate.

– Oh… Yu, tu sabes que yo no puedo callar y que a mí sí me importa que me importe, así que no te dejare de molestar hasta que contestes.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron a Lenalee por un breve rato y luego siguió viendo al pelirrojo… Lavi hizo algo igual, también la vio a ella por un segundo y eso no evito que después del acto sonriera, y viera por otro segundo al azabache. Esa vez Lavi susurró: "Ok… lo entiendo", fue tan bajo que ella apenas pudo escuchar algo. El ojo verde volvió a posarse en ella… Su corazón latió.

– Ups, perdón Lena te dejamos de lado ¿verdad?, bueno… ¿tú eres virgen?

Y ahí recién Kanda volvió con su violencia habitual, golpeando al pelirrojo y diciéndole que dejara de decir esa mierda de pregunta, deseando que el pelirrojo se callara para siempre… Lenalee se pudo preguntar ¿Por qué Kanda no lo golpeó antes?

– Bueno, bueno… Lena… ¿sabes si Yu es virgen?

…

 ** _¿Cuándo…?_**

 ** _._**

Cuando él le dijo: "me voy a ir", ella solo pudo sentir dos sentimientos totalmente distintos, ella estaba enojada, sí, lo estaba por parte. Y cuando ella le insistió para saber a dónde iría, y él se negó a dar tal información… ella seguía enojada. Para colmo él desordeno sus cabellos violetas mientras que le sonreía y esta escena le recordaba a una que se tuvo hace tiempo…

– Lavi, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme a dónde vas ir?

El ojo verde de Lavi le gustaba mucho, pero esta vez… ella notó aquel brillo que no estaba, ese ojo más opaco desde que Bookman murió. El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa agria… pero a la vez… tan dulce como aquella vez que le dijo ese "tú eres mi amiga".

– Por… mira Lena, debo irme, Panda me dijo que debía cumplir su misión… el sueño que él no pudo cumplir y esto es porque yo quiero –sus labios temblaron por un momento- no quiero que me vayas buscando, además que debo ir de un lugar a otro y…

Lavi parecía que no sabía ni a donde iría.

– Lavi…

" _Tú no debes hacer lo que te dijo tu tutor"._ Ella solo puso su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo y le dio una leve palmada, el pelirrojo había dejado ya de desordenar sus cabellos y ella le vio, con sus ojos de color tan raro.

– Estoy bien… -suspiró- bueno, me debo de ir, ya sabes a mi casa.

Él se paró y se alejó de ella.

– ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

…..

 ** _Otra oportunidad…_**

 ** _._**

Kanda le vio con esos ojos azules y simplemente le dijo "no", haciendo que ella solo pudiera dar una mueca de desagrado. El azabache no quería volver a ver a su amigo y ella quería que ambos se caigan bien, después de todo así podría salir con ambos –la verdad es que ella pensaba que tal vez necesitaba más amigas mujeres- ya que ambos, era especiales para ella, era sus amigos más queridos.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no.

Él estaba de brazos cruzados mientras que la veía.

– Kanda debes dar una mejor respuesta para que te deje en paz.

Lenalee ahí vio como el azabache rodó los ojos enojado, la verdad es que ella siempre intentaba hacer que Kanda tenga amigos –como aquella vez que le presento a Allen Walker y casi Kanda lo mata, pero después de tantos intentos de hacer que se hablen, nunca pudo lograr que entre ambos no haya más que peleas– y aunque nunca resultaba, ella ahora si tenía una buen presentimiento que estaba vez al fin podría tener un amigo. Bien, su presentación no fue la mejor… pero aun así fue mejor que cuando presentó a Allen, esa vez… ella tal vez si pudo arrepentirse de haberle presentado, pero estaba vez no se sentía para nada arrepentida y es más… se sentía feliz.

– Porque ese imbécil… es un idiota, descerebrado que no deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, es insoportable, además que aquella vez que me presentaste al imbécil de Moyashi quedo muy claro que no quiero tener un amigo.

– Si… pero esta vez… -suspiró- bueno Kanda dale otra oportunidad, nunca es bueno estar tan solo y la verdad es que Lavi tiene aspectos en común contigo.

Después de eso solo se escuchó un gruñido.

– No lo creo y deja de insistir, no voy a volver a juntarme con aquel idiota.

….

 ** _Kanda Yu…_**

 ** _._**

Ella no recuerda que alguien le haya dicho "Él se llama Kanda Yu", solo recuerda que en su niñez ya lo conocía y es más, sabía cómo era su nombre y su carácter, era una figura presente en su vida, así como su hermano y el señor Tiedoll. Sus padres murieron cuando ella era un bebe, cuando su hermano no podía cuidarla y fue ahí que ella fue adoptada por Tiedoll y vivió en esa casa hasta que su hermano pudiera trabajar para cuidarla. Komui siempre le agradecía a Tiedoll la ayuda que le daba, por las cosas que hizo y he aquí la razón por la cual la joven Lee sabía de Kanda, como es que vivió tanto tiempo ahí y conoció a cada uno de los hijos adoptivos que tuvo Tiedoll.

Buscando en su memoria podría encontrar una figura algo borrosa, aquella de cabellos cafés, sonrisa grande, cicatriz en la nariz y un nombre que ella no volvió a escuchar. Aquella persona hizo que por primera vez viera una sonrisa en los labios de Kanda, pero ella no sabía que paso con él, nunca más lo vio y mucho menos escucho su nombre. Pero lo que si sabía era que desde ese momento que el chico desapareció… nunca más vio esa sonrisa en los labios del japonés.

.

– Kanda… ¿Recuerdas al chico que antes estaba con nosotros de niños?

Los ojos azules le vieron con algo de frialdad, pero ella no notó los ojos serios u otra señal que dijera que él no quería tocar el tema.

– Era… creo que se llamaba Alma… ¿Sabes que paso con él?

Kanda frunció el ceño y solo se paró, Lenalee no pudo levantarte para seguir al chico, ya que, anteriormente se había torcido el tobillo y no podía caminar… aun no, por eso mismo ella solo se enojó al ver el caminar medio lento que daba el otro, mientras que le gritaba que no podía dejarla ahí y que volviera. Kanda volteó y la vio con una mirada muy agria, lo suficiente como para que ella dejara de reñirle y callara.

– Murió.

…

 ** _Cambio de papeles…_**

 ** _._**

En un momento Lavi se quejó con ella, le dijo lo malo que era Yu, le dijo que Kanda era alguien muy malhumorado, la verdad que aquella vez…. Lavi solo habló de Kanda, sí, solo de él. Y ella al querer que sus amigos se llevaran bien le contó algo de lo que era Kanda y Lavi parecía tan interesado en el japonés, que por un momento dejo de hacer bromas y solo la escuchó, escuchó lo que ella decía de Kanda.

En todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo la veía a ella, solo a ella, mientras que le iba a contando algunas anécdotas que tuvo con el japonés e iba indicando como era él, en cierto punto ella solo dijo un "Kanda nunca tuvo amigos…" y ahí el ojo verde brillo con un toco diferente, más… interesado.

Luego de la charla, el pelirrojo solo le sonrió y le dijo algo así que ella no se preocupara, que él sería su primer amigo de Kanda. En aquel momento ella se sintió feliz al escuchar eso y solo le dijo en un susurro un "gracias".

Los días transcurrieron y… de a poco, todo fue dulce… agrio.

Lavi ya no se quejó… y ella dejó de contarle acerca de Kanda, es más… cambio los papeles… ahora Lavi le iba diciendo como era Kanda.

Sintió agrio.

…..

 ** _Lavi Bookman…_**

 ** _._**

Lenalee a pesar que siempre tuvo más amigos hombres, tenía alguna que otra amiga mujer –si… sus amigas estaban en extinción–, como aquella chica de cabellos cafés que se llamaba Sachiko, aquella chica que solo le hablaba de un chico que a ella le gustaba, uno con un pinta muy extravagante. Lenalee en un principio no conocía al chico que siempre era relatado, aquel de cabello rojo y ojo verde, pero después de un tiempo, conoció a Lavi, con esa sonrisa brillante y su único ojo. La verdad que cuando le habló al pelirrojo solo fue porque su amiga le rogó que lo haga.

Aún recuerda como esa vez, después de ella presentarse, el chico le sonrió y le dijo "Yo soy Lavi Bookman, algunos me llaman jr, pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho", ella no podría relatar como después de eso ambos fueron amigos muy unidos, tampoco se cree capaz de relatar cómo es que su amiga le dejo de gustar Lavi y como ella… tuvo otra emoción hacía el pelirrojo.

.

Al ver a Lavi con la mirada perdida en la lápida de Bookman, ella solo puso su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo e intento consolarlo, intento hacer que las lágrimas ya no cayeran. Aquella vez Lavi ya no era Lavi, ya no era aquel sujeto que conoció, no estaba hablando como siempre, ya no daba aquella sonrisa que le encantaba.

– ¿Estás bien?

El ojo verde dejo de tener brillo y la vio, intento poner una sonrisa, pero fue muy inútil.

– ¿Lavi… te parece si… te presento a un amigo?, estoy segura que te va a caer bien, además… hace un tiempo ya que no sales conmigo.

….

 ** _No se podía negar…_**

 ** _._**

Lavi le dijo: " _Eso es la verdad, no pasa nada y no creo que pase nada nunca –él rió un poco- yo con Yu es una cosa un tanto bizarra, ¿no te parece?"_

 _Kanda le dijo: "_ Deja de poner sentimientos que no hay Lenalee, déjame en paz".

Ambos se negaban a que pasara algo y ella también quería negar que pasaba algo… pero era imposible negarse, para ella era obvio que pasaba algo… sí…. Kanda ya no estaba tan agresivo, es más antes usaba cualquier cosa filosa para agarrar al pelirrojo e intentar degollarlo, pero de a poco, el acto más violento que se daba era un leve golpe en la nuca y claro, insultarlo.

Antes no pensaba en la posibilidad de que pasara en algo y la verdad es que esos cambios lo tomaba como algo bueno, como si la relación de sus dos amigos por fin estaba bien, hasta que un día un hecho… fue que le hizo sospechar de las cosas.

Fue cuando ella tenía que viajar con su hermano a otro lugar y después de mucha insistencia, –algunas lágrimas derramadas por su hermano- Komui había aceptado que ella podía llevar a sus amigos. Y como era de improvisto –y como los celulares de Kanda y Lavi estaban apagados- ella fue a su casa de Kanda, claro… él tardaba más en ser convencido y tal vez un poco más tarde le llamaría a Lavi para que pudiera ayudar a convencerle a Kanda.

El azabache se levantaba muy temprano, por ello sabía que a esa hora ya debía de estar despierto y así que toco la puerta sin miedo a despertarlo. Ella espero un poco y cuando alguien abrió la puerta se vio a Kanda despeinado y con una chompa –sí, esa misma chompa que a Kanda no le gustaba usar- que le regalo Tiedoll. En un principio no le tomo importancia, hasta que ella le pidió entrar… fue ahí cuando Kanda palideció y levemente miro su casa. Él negó.

Y bueno, al final entró… Kanda cerró la puerta y ahí también descubrió a Lavi, estando en la casa del japonés, con aquella sonrisa.

"Solo vine a visitarlo, ya sabes me gustar joder a Yu, sobre todo en la mañana es ahí cuando no esta tan malhumorado", esa vez dijo Lavi con su sonrisa adormilada.

Era obvio que tanto Kanda como Lavi recién estaban despertando. Además que Lavi salió del cuarto de Kanda… mal vestido. El pelirrojo pensó que ella no le vio salir de ese cuarto.

…

 ** _Parte perdida…_**

 ** _._**

Al final de todo esto, ella solo les vio, si… esa seriedad de ambos, de cómo el pelirrojo le veía al azabache con aquella sonrisa tan brillante… habían pasado 10 años desde que había visto a Lavi y aun así, cuando lo vio sintió aquella sensación del antaño. Y Kanda solo vio a otro lado…

Ella al fin suspiro, después de un tiempo de estar volviendo con su vida, de ver a Kanda algo más serio, después de tanto… ella solo pudo sentirse más liviana, -deseando por en décima vez el poder volar- y entonces… empujo al pelirrojo para que este mucho más cerca del otro. Ella, luego del acto solo camino con la multitud perdiéndose entre esta.

Habían pasado diez años y aun así, cuando los vio a ambos tan serios con un pasado que ella sabía… sintió algo tan agrio y dulce a la vez… que lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar.

….

 ** _¿Amigos…?_**

 ** _._**

– Este idiota no es mi amigo.

Lavi rió un poco.

– ¿Cómo que no lo es?, Kanda es obvio que te llevas bien con Lavi, ahora te veo salir a la calle y todas las veces que te encuentro estas con él.

– Tsk, eso no significa que sea mi amigo, eso solo significa que el conejo es un idiota que me obliga a salir.

– ¿Conejo?

– Es que Yu me llama conejo, no sé la razón, tampoco sé por qué niega nuestra amistad, pero ya sabes Lena, Yu es tan… Yu.

La verdad es que ella espero ese típico "deja de llamarse así o te cortare en mil pedazos", pero no hubo nada, solo un gruñido de Kanda y sonrisa de Lavi. Lenalee solo se sorprendió algo, mientras que pensaba en la curiosidad de encontrarse con ambos por la calle, con un Lavi riendo y un Kanda que no parecía estar odiado la conversación. Pero luego de eso ella, estuvo algo molesta –con un sabor agrio en su paladar-, ya que ella no podía hacer que Kanda salga a la calle con ella, él se negaba con todas sus ganas salir de su cuarto. Pero parecía que para Lavi eso era muy simple.

– Bueno Lena, nosotros nos vamos por otro lado… supongo que hablamos más tarde.

Lenalee pestaño un poco y luego vio a Lavi, que se iba despidiéndose, luego vio a Kanda que… aprecia que solo seguía a Lavi… ahí, justo ahí ella se quedó helada, ya que por un momento pudo ver algo que hace tiempo no veía, no sabía si se había equivocado, pero ella estaba casi seguro que vio una leve sonrisa en los labios de Kanda. Por eso mismo, ella pudo preguntarse eran… ¿Amigos?

…

 ** _No… simplemente no…_**

 ** _._**

Y estuvo aquí, ella solo estuvo nerviosa y estuvo segura que tuvo en ese mismo instante las mejillas de un color rosa y la verdad es que no pudo fijarse más que en el suelo, ella en una de las pocas veces se sintió insegura, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. Con la duda de si o no abrir la boca y la mirada algo confundida de su amigo hizo que volviera a la realidad.

– ¿Pasa algo Lena?

Ella había visto al pelirrojo, ese que le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que le encantaba, con esta misma que hacía que su corazón estuviera por salir de su pecho, pero ella no pudo hablar, tuvo un nudo en la garganta que le desesperó, quería decirle algo muy importante, estaba harta de estar ocultando esto y no le veía el caso esperar que la otra parte le diga. Y Lavi parecía que estar algo descolocado, algo de confusión y esa sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro, y paso un poco más de tiempo con el viento soplando y la lluvia que se acercaba, ella no podía hablar. Tenía dudas de abrir la boca.

– ¿Qué paso Lena, te comió la lengua el gato?, oh no me digas, Yu te contagió la enfermedad del mutismo, yo te dije Lenalee, no debías juntarte con él.

Y ahí fue cuando ella pudo hacer un ruido, una risa leve, que al escucharla el más alto solo sonrió un poco más y acarició los cabellos violetas, ella notó otra vez la apresuración de su corazón y sentía la cara caliente. Lavi se agachó un poco, para verla directo a los ojos.

– ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Lenalee solo pestaño un poco y luego sintió su boca seca.

– Bueno Lavi… -ella dudaba en decirle eso, pero no iba a quedarse ahí sin palabras– la verdad es que quería decirte que me gustas.

….Ahí se dio cuenta que tal vez fue un error haber presentado a Kanda.

* * *

¡Al fin!, bueno esta historia es un Lavlena no correspondido, por eso Lenalee es feliz y triste, ya que, es feliz que Kanda sea feliz, pero esta triste que… Lavi prefirió estar con Kanda, por eso es fresa (o frutilla) ya que la fruta es dulce, pero la cascara es agria, y no importa cuán dulce sea igualmente vas a sentir ese sabor agrio.

La historia está dispersa, no es una historia que va en línea recta… espero que no se confundan.

Esta historia es parte de… un conjunto de historian que cuentan la misma historia con diferentes personajes y etapas, o sea, en la primera historia que es "Cosas que no se dicen" (narrada por Kanda), era el presente de la historia, "Cosas que se dirán a medias" (Narrada por Lavi) era el futuro y esta historia "Cosas que se dijeron" (Narrado por Lenalee) es el pasado, en sí, es la misma historia, solo vista con diferentes puntos y…. eso, espero que lean las otras partes, por curiosidad, ya que no es necesaria leer las otras para entender esta.

Espero que les guste, ah, y antes que se me olvide, esta historia es una pequeña celebración por mi dos años de escritora, en esta misma fecha hace dos años atrás puse mi primera historia que era "¿Qué hay en la habitación de Komui?"

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado y desearía ver un comentario por aquí.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
